FNaF Argument
by KagsRai
Summary: (UPDATE 6) Freddy yang blagu, Bonny yang Bodoh, Chicha yang keras kepala, dan Foxy yang penakut. Apa yang terjadi saat mereka disatukan menjadi 'keluarga', dan apa reaksi mereka ketika—
1. Pizza Chicha Hilang

**FNaF Argument by SakukiDevy**

 **Disclaimer: FNaF bukan punya saia**

 **Summary: Freddy yang blagu, Bonny yang Bodoh, Chicha yang keras kepala, dan Foxy yang penakut. Apa yang terjadi saat mereka disatukan menjadi 'keluarga', dan apa reaksi mereka ketika—**

 **A/N: Tambahan! Mangle yang geer, Baloon Boy yang usil, Golden Freddy yang Ngeselin.**

 **Warning: OOC, maaf kalau ada yang salah, TYPO beterbaran.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01: Reaksi Pizza Chicha Hilang**

 **.**

 **—Saat penjaga malam tertidur—**

A. Freddy

Chicha: KYAAAA!

All (-Chicha): Woi! Berisik!

Mangle: Ada apaan sih!

Chicha: PIZZA KU HILANG!, Siapa sih yang makan Pizza ku!

Bonny: Yang pasti bukan aku

Freddy: Sama! Ya-yang penting bukan aku!

#Semua menatap Freddy dengan curiga.

Foxy: Ju.. Jujur aja kau yang makan Pizza Chicha ya?

Freddy: Sumveh bukan gue.

Baloon Boy: Ketahuan bohong banget

Chicha : *Menatap horror ke Freddy* F.R.E.D.D.Y.

Freddy: AARRRGHH!

.

B. Bonny

Chicha: IH! Pizza kedua gua hilang!,

Bonny: Itu gua yang makan.

Mangle: Polos amat nih anak.

Chicha: Ngapa lu makan To'il!

Bonny: Laper, kalau lu mau nih gua muntahin lagi.

Chicha: NGGAK! OGAH BANGET!.

BB (Baloon Boy): Terus lu mau apa'in Bonnie?

Chicha: Gua hajar~

Bonnie: THHEEDAAKK

.

C. Chicha

Chicha: IDIH! PIZZA GUA ILANG TERUS!

All (-Chicha): Kita sama sekali nggak makan punya lo.

Chicha: Terus siapa yang makan?!

Foxy: E.. Elu

Chicha: GUE KAGAK MAKAN-

#Saat Chicha marah-marah ia menatap tangan nya, tangan nya sedang memegang Pizza.

All (-Chicha): Kamvret

.

D. Foxy

Chicha: INI UDAH BEBERAPA KALI PIZZA GUE ILANG! GUA BAYAR MAHAL TAUK!

Freddy: Fox, elu yang makan Pizza Chicha ya.

Foxy: A-Akuh? Ng-Nggak kok Fred!

BB: Ketahuan banget bohong

Foxy: HUEEEE! IYA GUA YANG MAKAN! HIKS.

Chicha: Nih anak penakut sekaligus cengeng.

Mangle: Udah, kan dia masih kecil. Jangan di apa-apa'in.

Chicha: Ta.. Tapi.

Freddy: Bagaimana kau tampar aja dia sekali

BB: Bener tuh.

#SLAP

Foxy: HUEEEKKKK!

.

E. Mangle

Chicha: Sumvah, ini pencurian Pizza paling terparah.

Bonnie: Terus siapa yang makan punya Chicha?

BB: Yang tau cuma gua, karena.. yang tersisa.. Mangle dan gua. Tapi bener, bukan gua yang makan.

Mangle: Lagian emang kenapa sih nggak boleh makan Pizza elu! Kan kita cuma iseng!

Freddy: Bener tuh! Gua nggak sudi di tonjok ampe babak belur begini!

Foxy: I.. Iya! Memang Chicha nggak kasian kepada kami!

Bonnie: Betul banget

Chicha: Lah kok jadi begini

Mangle: Ayo semuanya! Sujud kepada gua! Kita akan meraih masa depan! (?)

Freddy: Terima kasih, tapi.. Kecebong aja nggak sudi ngeliat muka lo.

.

F. Baloon Boy

Chicha: *Natap BB* BB~

BB: Terus kenapa elu marah'in gua gara-gara makan Pizza lo.

Chicha: *Nendang BB ampe ke Ruang Penjaga Malam* IIHH! INI PEMBANTAIAN PIZZA PALING GILA!

Freddy: Nggak apa kali, sekali-kali kita makan gratis Pizza lo.

Mangle: Bener tuh.

.

G. Golden Freddy

Chicha: IHH! KESEL BENER! PIZZA GUA ILANG TERUS! JANGAN-JANGAN ELU PADA, PADA BERSATU TERUS NYOLONG PIZZA GUE?!.

All (-Chicha): Sumpah bukan kita, kita udah capek di pukul ama lo.

Chicha: Yaelah, Kecebong aja sudi nonjok elu semua.

Bonnie: Terus siapa yang makan Pizza?

Freddy: EH! PIZZA KITA SEMUANYA ILANG!

Mangle: HAH SEMUANYA?

Foxy: Eh?

#Semua saling bertatapan, mereka mencari terus siapa pelakunya. Dan..., di suatu tempat, ada Animatronic sedang menikmati sesuatu.

Golden Freddy: Nyam nyam, Beruntung sekali aku bisa pindah tempat dengan cepat.

Author: Dasar maling.

.

All: Kalian bisa meminta Request judul untuk chapter berikut, dari Review!

 **.**

 **—Curcol Author—**

 **Author: "Bagimana dengan Fic diatas?, kalian juga bisa minta Request dari Review."**


	2. Toilet

**FNaF Argument by SakukiDevy**

 **Disclaimer: FNaF bukan punya saia**

 **Summary: Freddy yang blagu, Bonny yang Bodoh, Chicha yang keras kepala, dan Foxy yang penakut. Apa yang terjadi saat mereka disatukan menjadi 'keluarga', dan apa reaksi mereka ketika—**

 **A/N: Tambahan! Mangle yang geer, Baloon Boy yang usil, Golden Freddy yang Ngeselin.**

 **Warning: OOC, maaf kalau ada yang salah, TYPO beterbaran.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Menunggu SpringTrap selesai *PIIP*(?) /Toilet**

 **.**

A. Freddy

Freddy: WAAAAA!

Chicha: Kenapa sih lo.

Freddy: K.E.B.E.L.E.T

Chicha: Tahan.

Freddy: NGGAK BISA! *Jingkrak-jingkrak*

Chicha: Lu kalau lompat, sama aja makin menjadi.

Freddy: TERUS BEGIMANA?!

Chicha: Kiss me Fred.

Freddy: NNOOOO

Chicha: Jadi?

Freddy: NGGAK AKAN! UUKKKHH.

#Chicha pergi, meninggalkan Freddy sendirian jingkrak-jingkrak mirip OrGil.

Freddy: Siapa sih didalem?!

*TOK-TOK*

?; Apaan sih ngedor-ngedor!

Freddy: CEPETAN!

?: Bentar dulu!, lagi.. uugh

#Tercium aroma indah yang menguasai ruangan.

Freddy: WOOOEGHHH! *A.K.A muntah(?)*

—Aroma mematikan—

.

B. Bonnie

Bonnie: Nggggg.

Foxy: Ke-Kenapa Bon?

Bonnie: Kebelet pipis, ini juga. Kenapa Freddy pingsan (dan mengeluarkan busa)?

Foxy: Entah lah Bon.

#Sudah beberapa menit, SpringTrap tidak keluar dari kamar mandi.

Bonnie: Ngggg..., ugh. Nggak tahan lagi...

Foxy: Tahanin lah.

Bonnie: Sebenarnya—

*PRROOOTHH.. BROOTTT.. Psshhh...*

Bonnie: Aku ingin B.A.B, heheheh.

Foxy: Mama.. *Nangis rintik-rintik*

.

C. Chicha

Chicha: 'Aduh, gua kebelet BAB'

Mangle: Kenapa Cha?

Chicha: Ng—Nggak. Pengen make toilet, cuma buat cek 'Make Up' gua doang.

Mangle: Eksotis amat lo.

Chicha: I-Iyalah!.

Mangle: Ngomong-ngomong ini Freddy ama Bonnie kok terkapar begini?.

Chicha: 'Pasti nunggu'in si Rap(?), mungkin gara-gara... kebelet?'

Mangle: Kenapa Cha?

Chicha: Nggak.

—1 Jam kemudian—

#Chicha saking gak kuat pingsan di tengah jalan. Mangle panik GJ ngeliat 'cowok' / 'bebek/ayam' pingsan.

Mangle: A.K.A nggak kuat.

.

D. Foxy

Foxy: Aku nggak kuat!

#Bruk. Foxy Jatoh pingsan sebelum diceritakan deskripsi nya.

BB: Aneh, mirip kebo pingsan gara-gara disuruh ngomong 'Kecap' tapi P nya panjang.

.

E. Mangle

Mangle: Etdan! Ini kenapa pada terpapar begini?

BB: Au dah tuh.

Mangle: Ukh. 'Mamvus, gua pengen make Toilet'

BB: Kenapa Mang?

Mangle: Ng-Nggak.

BB: Ah, bohong lu.

Mangle: Ampe bener!

#BB menekan perut Mangle sehingga ia jatuh pingsan dengan suara mengenas kan.

—BROOTTH... Pssshhh..—

BB: Anjay, bau nya busuk bener.

.

F. Baloon Boy

BB: Anjay, SpringTrap kagak selesai-selesai!.

—Vroothh.. Vrooth.. Psss..—

BB: Etdan! Bau nya 'WOW' banget!

#Saking nggak kuat dengan bau busuk SpringTrap. BB juga ikut dengan para Non-Survival.

BB: Tidaakk... bau nya terlalu 'Emejing', sehingga aku pingsan begini...

.

G. Golden Freddy

SpringTrap: Aduh, dari tadi sembelit terus.

#Muncul GF (Golden Freddy) secara tiba-tiba.

GF: Hallo.

ST (SpringTrap): E-Eh?

#GF mencuri kloset nya hingga ST terjatuh.

GF: Uuh, pules. Untung aku bisa ngilang!.

Author: Dasar maling.

 **-Bersambung-**

 **Author: Kalian bisa Req di Review. Soo.. Review?**

 **Terima kasih untuk Pani Raion: "Wkwkwk, Cerita ini berawal saat Author nonton Film MMD FNaF yang Chicha mau makan Pizza tapi malah dimakan Golden Freddy."**

 **Terima Kasih untuk Guest: "Skor? Maaf Author tidak mengerti masuk anda. Tapi terima kasih telah Review"**

 **Terima kasih untuk Ambar Albatros: "Heh? Nggak boleh ya? Wah, Sakuki tidak tahu soal itu :''3. Fic ini membuat anda terhibur? Sakuki senang kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas Review nya! (Dan Saran :p)."**


	3. Cinta

**FNaF Argument by SakukiDevy**

 **Disclaimer: FNaF bukan punya saia**

 **Summary: Freddy yang blagu, Bonny yang Bodoh, Chicha yang keras kepala, dan Foxy yang penakut. Apa yang terjadi saat mereka disatukan menjadi 'keluarga', dan apa reaksi mereka ketika—**

 **A/N: Tambahan! Mangle yang geer, Baloon Boy yang usil, Golden Freddy yang Ngeselin.**

 **Warning: OOC, maaf kalau ada yang salah, TYPO beterbaran.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03: Di kasih Pernyataan Cinta.**

 **.**

A. Freddy

Bonnie: Freddy! Kamu dapat surat cinta!.

Freddy: Hah? Dari mana?

Bonnie: Nih lihat!

"Untuk Freddy, aku menyukai mu. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacar ku? —*Sensor*—"

Freddy: Dari sensor? Siapa sensor?

Bonnie: Bapak mu kali!

Freddy: Sejak kapan gua punya bapak.

.

B. Bonnie

Foxy: Bo-Bonnie!

Bonnie: Ada apa Fox?

Foxy: Ka.. Kamu dapat surat cinta!

Bonnie: HAH? APA?

Foxy: Iya!

"Untuk Bonnie, aku cinta kamu, mau jadi pacar ku? —*Sensor*—"

Bonnie: Dari ibu ku bukan?!

Foxy: Se.. Sejak kapan ibu mu mau jadi pacar mu.

Bonnie: Dari dulu Fox.

.

C. Chicha

Mangle: Chicha! Ada yang nembak kamu!

Chicha: HAH SIAPA? Nembak nya make shotgun nggak?!

Mangle: .., bukan nembak itu!

"Untuk Chicha, aku cinta kamu, mau jadi pacar ku? —*Sensor*—"

Chicha: Kyaaaa! Kira-kita dari siapa nih!

Mangle: Dari XXXX itu kali!

Chicha: Masa sih?!

Mangle: Kagak.

.

D. Foxy

BB: Foxy! Ada yang suka dengan mu!

Foxy: Si-Siapa?

BB: Uyut ku!

Foxy: *Kejang2* Ee...

BB: Emang bener! Suer tekewer-kewer!

"Untuk Foxy, mau jadi istri ku? —Salam, uyut BB—"

Foxy: *Kembali kejang-kejang*

.

E. Mangle

Chicha: Mangle! Ada surat cinta nih!

Mangle: Hah? Hah?

Chicha: Baca deh jeng!

"Mangle ku, sayang ku. Mau jadi pacarku? Temui aku jam 5 —*Sensor*—"

Mangle: Kyaaa! Tunggu'in sampai jam 5 yok!

Chicha: Okey~

—Jam 5—

Mangle: *Deg3* Dimana yaa..

Chicha: Berjuang!

?: Aku mencari mu.

Mangle: Kyaaa-

#Saat sepenuh sadar#

Mangle: PUPPET?!

The Puppet: Iyaah sayang.

Mangle: THEEDAAAK

.

F. Baloon Boy

BB: Lalalala~

Mangle: BB!

BB: Ada apaan 'Mang'

Mangle: Ada yang nyata in cinta buat lu.

"Untuk BB, datang lah ditempat Shift. Disana aku menunggu mu, menunggu mu. —*Sensor*—"

BB: WOW, gua disuruh ke tempat Shift!.

Bonnie: Gue temenin.

BB: ALAMATE! Nahjong! Sejak kapan lu dateng!

Bonnie: Sejak tadi.

—Shift—

BB: Hallo?

?: Aku menunggumu.

BB: E..

#Saat Bonnie sadar, ternyata..#

BB: ENDOSKELEATON!

.

G. Golden Freddy

GF: Wiwiwiwi...

Freddy: GoldFred!

GF: Ada apa?

Freddy: Ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta ke kamu!

"AKU SUKA DOANG —Dari *Sensor*—"

#GF tiba-tiba menghilang#

—Pembuangan sampah—

GF: Tak butuh, wiwiwiwii..

Author: Dasar tak peka.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sorry Typo. Te** **rima kasih untuk:**

 **—Ambar Albatros: "Terima kasih review nya! Padahal Sakuki mengharap(?) nya Senpai ini kasih Open Mind Request! Kali² yaaa kasih."**

 **—Guest: "Terima kasih Review nya! Kali² Open Mind Request buat chap seterusnya yaaa!"**


	4. Nyolong Kolor ST

_FNaF Argument © SakukiDevy_

 _FNaF bukan punya saia_

 _˙ ² ˙_

 _Chapter #4:_

 _Nyolong kolor ST (SpringTrap)_

 _ **Story Mind: girl-chan2**_

 _ **Story: SakukiDevy**_

 _A. Freddy_

ST: Hahaanjay! Kolor gue hilang!

Chicha: Bukan gue.

Freddy: Sa-Sama, bukan gue yang nyolong.

ST: Lu ya yang nyolong?

Freddy: Hah? Gue?!

ST: Iya.

Freddy: Sumveh bukan gueeeee!

ST: Ah bohong kamu maaas (?)

Mangle: Hahaanjrit, eSTe ngomong² aneeeh!

ST: Emang gue ngomong apaan — _Bek tu topic._ Mana kolor gueee! — _Kalau enggak gue EkhmEkhm'in eluuuu!_

Freddy: IYA DEEH GUEEH NGAKUU!

*Freddy kasih kolornya*

ST: Karena itu merupakan salah satu pasal² ESTE.., kamu mendapat hukuman.

Freddy: THEEEDAAAK!

 _B. Bonny_

ST: Hahaanjrit! Kolor gue ilang lagiiii!

Bonny: Gue yang colong

BB (BaloonBoy): Ha elah.., nih anak polos amat.

ST: Karena elu yang colong! Sini gue kasih hukuman!

Bonny: Apaan hukumannya?

BB: Hahaanjay, nanya lagi.

ST: Ke kamar gueee~

Bonny: *Masang mimik innocent*

 _C. Chicha_

ST: ARRRGG!

Chicha: _Aduh, mudah²an gue enggak ketahuan sama STrap.._

Freddy: Hah? Tadi lu bilang _enggak ketahuan_?

Chicha: Ah lu salah denger kali!

ST: Ngaku aja lo..,

Chicha: Iya ah! Gue yang colong memang kenapa?

ST: ...

Chicha: Gue 'kan solid?! Sekali pada nyolong ikut nyolong..! Iya 'kan _guys?!_

All (-ST, Chicha): Kita? Lo aja kali.

—˚˙˚—

Chicha: Tapi plis, jangan grepe'in gueh.

ST: Enggak kok, palingan gua cium sebanyak² mungkin ke..—

Chicha: KE APA?!

ST: Pizza lo _beserta cupcake._

Chicha: HAHAAANJING...!

 _D. Foxy_

Karena semuanya colong-menyolong, Foxy ingin mencoba menyolong kolor ST. Tapi.., sayang nya.., BB melihat kejadian Foxy.

ST: ANNNJJJRITT!

Chicha: Apaan si lo! Berisik tau enggak!

ST: Kolor gueh ilang lageh!

Bonnie: Halah, lebay kamu mas(?)

BB: Yang colong Foxeh(?)

Foxy: _Lah, kok dia tahu sih?_

ST: Lu yang nyolong ya?

Foxy: E-E.. anu.. ternyata **asik** menyolong kolor mu.

BB: Tuh 'kan dia yang colong..

ST: Ekhm, karena engkau mencuri kikir gua untuk ke-empat kalinya.

Foxy: Gua colong kolor eSTe sebanyak 4 kali?!

ST: Bukan.. —Ah sudahlah.

Foxy: *Glup* Te-Terus aku mau di apakan?

ST: Gua bakar boneka _Little Foxy_ punya lo.

Foxy: Anjing lo monyet.

 _E. Baloon Boy_

Karena BB kasian dengan Foxy, yang awalnya ia bocorin rahasia nya. BB turut menyolong Kolor ST, dengan sengaja.

ST: HANJRIT LO SEMUA! KOLOR TERSAYANG GUEH ILANG LAGIIIII!

Mangle: Yang tau cuman gue, karena gua enggak colong.

BB: Terus?—

Mangle: Ya elu yang colong!

BB: Lah emang kenapa sih kita enggak boleh colong kolor om eSTe!

Bonnie: Betul tuh!

BB: Iya 'kan?! Sekali dooong pasti semuanya ikut nyolong!

Freddy: Yaa betul! Nyolong kolor elu 'kan ada _sensasi_ nya tersendiri?!

Mangle: _Weit wat(?)_ berarti elu suka di cium sama..-

Freddy: Demi topi gua, enggak akan pernah terjadi begitu.

ST: Ekhm, lah kok..-

BB: Ayo semuanya! Kita robek hukum pasal ESTE! Sujud kepada gua!

Chicha: Sorry ya, kecebong aja enggak sudi sujud ke elu.

BB tengsin.

 _F. Mangle_

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Mangle ikutan nyolong.

ST: GUE UDAH APES KOLOR GUE ILANG! MENGEEEL(?)

Mangle: Apaan? Emang kenapa sih elu perlu banget kolor?!

Penjaga Malam: Au, kayak elu manusia aja.

ST: Diem lu manusia berp*ntat lurus!

PM (Penjaga Malam): Anjing lu bang*at.

Mangle: HEH ngomong nya!-

Chicha: -Bagus banget..

ST: Udah ah! Sini elu ikut gua!

Mangle: Anjrit, ngapain?

ST: Cuci kolor gueh.

Mangle: Ai Giv no Fak(?)

 _G. Golden Freddy_

ST: KOLOR GUE SEMUANYA ILAAAANAAGFUCKAJDJENASDFGHJKL!

Mangle: HEH ngomong nya-

Chicha: Bagus banget.

Freddy: Lah, kok bisa semuanya?

Bonnie: Yang penting bukan gua..

All (-GF, ST): Sama.

ST: Terus siapa?!

Foxy: WOU KOLOR KITA SEMUANYA HILANG!

BB: Gua baru tau elu bisa tereak.

Entah di mana, yang penting ada sebuah Animatronic yang sedang sibuk dengan HaPe baru (colong).

GF: Hohooo~ gua jual semuanya~ Di

Author: Idih, kagak modal!

GF: _zhaygeoxnwy..~_

Author: Anjrit, Animatronic nya serem bet.

 **TBC**

 **Sankyu Reader-san!**

Author: _Hai semuanya! Author bisa jawab Review satu persatu..~._

 _Terima kasih untuk:_

 _Girl-chan2: Ide mu sangat bagus sekali! Sekarang tentang nyolong~_

 _Redha Kirana/Guest: Sakuki ini perempuan yang sudah melesat batas maniak (OrGil?!) bukaaan.., :3 Oke! Ide Redha-san bakal jadi charter selanjutnya!_

 _DhipaRizky: Terima kasih atas comment nya! Ajukan sesuatu id2 dong :3_

 **Arigatou**


	5. Gender Bender

**FNaF Argument by Sakuki ' Devy**

 _Disclaimer: FNaF bukan punya saia_

 _Summary: Freddy yang blagu, Bonny yang Bodoh, Chicha yang keras kepala, dan Foxy yang penakut. Apa yang terjadi saat mereka disatukan menjadi 'keluarga', dan apa reaksi mereka ketika—_

 _A/N: Tambahan! Mangle yang geer, Baloon Boy yang usil, Golden Freddy yang Ngeselin._

 _Warning: OOC, maaf kalau ada yang salah, TYPO beterbaran._

 _Chap 05: Gender Bender (#Req from Redha Kirana)_

A. Freddy

Bonnie: Eh Fred, 'kan ada Animatronic baru..

Freddy: Siape vroh?

Bonnie: Entah, namanya kalau enggak salah.. mm... Fridday gituh, Animatronic cewek.

Freddy: Ngaco lo, mana ada Animatronic cewek.

Mangle: Dasar monyet, emang gua cowok apa.

Freddy: Bukan lu MUMMY! Terus mana tuh Animatronic.

Bonnie: Tuh... lagi ngobrol ma Chicha.

#Tak lama kemudian, Chicha dan Fridday mendekati Freddy.

Chicha: Vroh kenalin, ini Sista Fridday Pret Bir.

Fridday: Sista? Sorry ya cin, gue cowok berjenis cewek.

Freddy: Anying! Banci vrroooh!

B. Bonnie

Bonnie: Bon Bon... Bon Cabeeeekkk!

Chicha: Eh setan, berisik!

Bonnie: Ehehehe.

BB: Eh tau kagak, di seberang ada toko Pizza baru! Namanya Dinner Pret Bir!

Chicha: Basi men!

BB: Kan ada Animatronic kelinci! Beinna!

Bonnie: Mbah kamu! Mana coba—

Mangle: Eh liat itu si cewek terkenal itu! Beinna!

Bonnie: *Nga2* Bebebebe... bebebhakxoahehdb (?)

Beinna: *Ngedip mata dari kejauhan*

Bonnie: _*Now Playing — Heart Attack ft. Demi Popato*_

C. Chicha

Fridday: Eh Sist, tau kagak—

Chicha: Enggak.

Fridday: Dengerin gue dulu! 'Kan di tempat kerja gue dulu ada Cogan!

Chicha: Alah boong, palingan masih cakepan Foxeh.

Fridday: Ah kagak percaya lu, bener yak, ampe elu nyesel awas aja!

#1391739193729 hari kemudian

Chicha: Gue nyesel, cowoknya masih cakepan mbah surip.

Fridday: Kan dah gue bilang.

D. Foxy

Foxy: Yu kenow mii so weeelll~

Spring Trap: Cakep bener suara lo.

Foxy: Eh Spitra, kok di sini? Kenapa? Males di kerjain ma Markipritlayer?

ST: Enggak sih, cuman kesini doang, kan gua ada cewek baru.

Foxy: Tumben lu panen, siapa namanya?

ST: Roxxy.

Foxy: Jing! Itu emak gueeeh!

E. Mangle

#Mimpi

"Saya kasih atu permintaan..."

Mangle: Oh, Piwdipret.. saya ingin Gender Gender agar punya kekasih...

"Ngimpi lu Jones!"

Mangle: Surip!

F. Baloon Boy

Player: Oh Bibi(?) jika kau punya Gender Gender apa yak kau harapkan?

BB: Gua mah mao lu Gender Bender, biar eksotis. Player: Telek.

G. Golden Freddy

Golden Fridday: Hallo aku GFy (Jify), salam kenal. Aku gender Jender dan aku aku tak butuh wiwiwiiwiw...

Golden Freddy: Aku juga tak butuh kamu wiwiwiwiwi... dadahhhhh... wiwiwiwii...

Author: Anjrit! Apaan tuh barusan!

TBC

A/N: Sorry lambat Post dan Typo. Terima kasih untuk:

— Ambar Albatros: "Terima kasih atas Review dan Reqnya! Saya akan usahakan dan tentu saja! Sankyuu..."

— Girl-chan2: "Terima kasih atas Review dan Reqnya! Reqnya di Publish setelah Req Author Ambar Albatros yah!"

 **Req dan Review sesuka kalian! Out!**


	6. Uang Yang Hilang

**FNaF Argument** _Futsumoyami Usagi._

 _Summary: Freddy yang blagu, Bonny yang Bodoh, Chica yang keras kepala, dan Foxy yang penakut. Apa yang terjadi saat mereka disatukan menjadi 'keluarga', dan apa reaksi mereka ketika—_

 _Scott Cawthon_

 **Terima kasih Ambar Albatros atas saran Chapter ini harus apa, memang Golden Pred-Pred selalu yang menang.**

 **Chapter 06: Uang Yang Menghilang.**

Di suatu hari yang sial, semuanya bekerja seperti biasa, menakuti Mike atau enggak Jeremy terserahlah mau siapa. Golden Freddy sangat ngamuk dengan hati yang tak pernah kunjung /?.

"WAH... WAH... APAAN NIH? Kok uang ane ilang sih? Jangan-jangan..." jangan-jangan siapa hayoo? /dor.

 **[A. Freddy]**

GF: "Eh! Elu ya yang nyuri uang gua?!"

Freddy: "Ye! Main nuduh aja loe! Emang gua ngapain?"

GF: "Ah enggak usah boong! Kan gua tau kalau elu ke ruangan rahasia gua!"

Freddy: "Sabar bang! Ngerem dong! Emang apa buktinya?"

GF: "BUKTINYA ELU MAKAN PERMEN EMAS GUA! ITU DI GIGI OMPONG LU TUH!"

Freddy: "BUSET DAH BANG! Lu make toa mana sih?! Lagian juga, ini 'kan permen Pizza Chacha!"

Chica: "Eh maz, Chicah namanya! Lu kata gua bahan iklan!"

GF: "Eh Chik! Emang si Pred-Pred beli Permen Pizza gak jelas itu?"

Chica: "Eh Maz, dia beli tau enggak! Emang kayak elu NYOLONG Pizza ane! Ngaku aja loe!"

GF: "Daah~"

Dengan amat tidak bersalah, yang telah menuduh orang sembarangan Golden Freddy menghilang dan membuat semuanya marah.

Freddy: "Emang dia punya uang dari mana?"

Chica: "Dia nyolong barang kita abis itu di jual di aplikasi Buka Pizza.." :v

 **[B. Bonnie]**

Golden Pred-Pred terus mencari di mana hasil curian dia, dan akhirnya bertengkar mahluk lugu, Bonnie yang sedang berbicara dengan Gender Bender nya.

GF: "Eh elu ngaku curi uang gua!"

Beinna: "Eh lu peak, seenaknya nuduh pacar gua!"

GF: "Eh lu kelinci, diem! Sekarang ngaku kalau elu… udah nyuri uang GUA!"

Bonnie: "Eh.. eeeh… sabar dong! Yang ada elu tau yang nyuri!"

GF: "Alah..! Buktinya elu kok bisa ke Dinner Pret Bir?! Bareng ama Beinna!"

Beinna: "Emang kayak lu enggak modal nyuri! Kan gua bilang sama pemiliknya, si Fridday!"

GF: "Ah dasar lo Bon Cabek kagak modal! Pas banget! TERONG sama CABEK"

Dengan kesal karena masih jomblo, Golden Pred-Pred pergi meninggalkan pasangan ungu dan mencari Chica, sesuai alphabet.

Beinna: "AH DASAR LU JOMBLO NGENES!"

 **[C. Chica]**

Hanya satu Animatronik yang pintar jualan di toko Dinner ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chica? Chica membuka usaha permen Pizza yang terkenal dan bersama saudaranya Toy Chik-Chik (nama panggilan Toy Chica) mereka membuka usaha baru yaitu.. Permen Bom CupCake rasa pedasp /?.

GF: "Dia pengusaha yang besar! Pasti uangnya dari hasil nyuri!"

GF: "Ah! Itu dia!"

Ketemu lah sang bebek berjenis ayam.

GF: "EH LU BEBEK KERE! ELOH pasti nyuri uang gua yaa?!"

Chica: "EH NAJIS YE! Gua ini pengusahawaan—BLEH BLEH, au ah gua ngomong apa—bareng saudara perempuan gua!"

GF: "Jadi sebenarnya elu cewek cowok sih?! Ah bodo amat! Gua tau elu bisa kaya—Ayam—gini gara-gara nyuri uang gua 'kan!"

T' Chik-Chik: "Yoo bang Caca~ ada apaan nih?"

Chica: "Masa si Golden Pred-Pred nuduh kita nyuri uangnya akibat kita bisa kaya!"

GF: ' _Setau gua Toy Chik-Chik serem deh, katanya pernah bunuh Animatronik.. tapi selamat tuh Anima.. mati aja gua, tolong anak ini mak~'_

T' Chik-Chik: "HAH?! Mana orangnya~"

Eh ngilang tuh bocah, karena mata Chik-Chik udah ganti jadi Killer Mode, mungkin aura jahatnya sangat besar sekali.

 **[D. Foxy]**

Setau para Animatronik kecuali Golden Pred-Pred, bahwa Foxy itu pernah mencuri. Gosipnya sih Foxy juga pernah mencuri Pizza Chica, dan topi Freddy. Golden Pred-Pred sudah yakin sekali dengan keputusannya bahwa Foxy-lah yang mencuri, dan ternyata Foxy sedang bermain dengan boneka dirinya.

GF: "Eh Foxy!"

Foxy: "Yo watzapppp! Ada apa datang-datang tak di undang begini Golden Freddy?"

GF: "Eh lu ngaku kalau ELU yang curi UANG gua!"

Foxy: "E-eh emang ada buktinya apa! Lagian siapa juga mau nyuri uang ke Anima bokek kayak ente!"

GF: "Buktinya elu pernah curi Pizza Ayam Narsis sama topi Beruang Jejadian! Ah udah ngaku aja looo!"

Foxy: "Mau tau enggak bang?—"

GF: "—Enggak."

Foxy: "Eh setan gua belum ngomong!—gua itu udah enggak curi lagi! Lagian itu pas gua masih bocah MKKB (Masa kecil kurang bahagia)! Idih, amit-amit gua mau curi uang ke elu! Cicak aja enggak sudi!"

GF: "ALAAAAH! Jangan menggelak Rubah eh Musang eh Anjing eh—auah!"

Foxy: "HUEEEE! 'kan gua udah bilang kalau bukan GUA! HUEEEE, hiks.."

GF: "E-eh, iya-iya! Gua maafin dah! Udah sana jangan nangis disini! Air mata lu haram!"

Foxy: "NENEKKK! HUEEE"

Entah santet apa yang melanda, tiba-tiba ada arwah nenek moyang Foxy muncul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Roxy—sang OC jejadian yang di jadiin nenek sakral Foxy.

Roxy: "Hah? Kenapa naaak?"

GF: ' _Lah buset! Ini demi iler kadal yang halal ngapa ada arwah gentayangan segala! U-udah tau gua penakut sama arwah!_ '

Foxy: "Itu tuh si—hiks—Golden sakral Pred-Pred enggak percaya aku ngomong kalau aku enggak curi uang ny-nya! Hiks.."

Roxy: "Cup.. cup.. nenek buat dia percaya sama omongan kamu kok. **Nenek buat mulutnya percaya**."

GF: "A-AMPUN MAK, MANTUR NUHUN! DAAAAH!"

Seketika Golden Pred-Pred tiba-tiba menghilang di hadapan Roxy dan Foxy. Kedua Anima itu cengo aja ngeliatin GF menghilang—yang penting nenek moyang-nya kembali lagi. —errr, kok rasanya mistis ya.

Roxy: "Lah kemana tuh anak?"

Foxy: "Gara-gara nenek ancem kali?"

Roxy: "Padahal nenek cuman mau lakbanin doang.."

Ternyata begitu toh maksudnya mulut di bekep segala macem atau apalah. Roxy-roxy...

 **[E. Mangle]**

Yang terpikirkan oleh Golden Pred-Pred adalah Mangle. Mangle udah seperti apa tau gelayutan seperti monyet-monyet di kebun binatang dan ditemani oleh kakak tua jejadian miliknya. Kenapa Mangle? Karena kalau gelayutan gampang ngambil duit si Jomblo Ngenes ini.

GF: "Nah ini dia si monyet jejadian..."

Mangle: "Monyet... Monyet... Monyet sempak lu! Apaan sih manggil-manggil gua monyet!"

GF: "Karena kini manggis ada ekstrak nya—eh mak copot salah. Maksud gua elu NYURI UANG GUA YAH?!"

Mangle: "YEEE EMANG SEMPAK ELU TUH MONYET AMPE LUPA DIRI!"

GF: "Eh sori ye, sempak gua tuh netral ya nyet enggak make monyet-monyet segala. Emang gua lupa diri apaan hah?! Gua juga kagak ada utang ama elo."

Mangle: "Tuh 'kan lupa, otak elu si pikiran nya duit mulu, udah kayak pengen beli rumah aja lo. Elu itu pernah ngerusakin kakak tua gua, elu ngutang ke gua buat bayar rental kakak tua bazeng!"

GF: "Baru tau gua kakak tua bisa di rental, betewe elu nyuri uang gua ya?! Gua mah tau elu yang nyuri! Karena elo GELAYUTAN mulu kayak MONYET!"

Mangle: "SEMPAK ELU MONYET DASAR MONYET! SINI BAYAR RENTAL GUA! GUA PANGGIL NENEKNYA FOXY!"

...

Mangle: "Lah tuh anak kemana?"

Udah-udah GF gak kuat sama aura Mangle yang pengen nyari neneknya Foxy, betewe dari tadi ngomongnya monyet terus ya? Emang jaman apa ya.

 **[F. Baloon Boy]**

Apa yang di harapkan oleh BB sang pembagi balon? Yang mencurigakan adalah isi balon itu.

GF: "Eh ketemu juga elu bocah."

BB: "Bocah... Bocah... apaan hah bang?"

GF: "Sini, gua minjem balon elo."

BB: "Buat apaan?! Kalau buat di jual elu mati aja sama Purple Gay eh Guy."

GF: "Gay? Mati aja gua kalau ketemu. Itu loh balon elu buat nakutin biawak yang nyuri Pizza Chicha sama si Toy Chik."

BB: "Hah biawak? Masa malem-malem gini ada biawak? Lu kira ini kebun binatang apa bang, yang ada komodo dateng."

GF: "Ah elu tambah ngaco udah. Udah ah! Sini balon elu!"

BB: "Enak aje elu! OGAH!"

GF: "SINI ENGGAK! Kalau enggak gua bilang ke emak lu!"

BB: "Demi dewa Markipritplayer(?) sejak kapan gua punya emak!"

GF: "Yaa... ada-adain aja!"

BB: "Ha... HUAAA!"

GF: _'Yes dapet!'_

 **TUS!**

 **...**

 **...**

GF: "Mampus..."

BB: " **Eh lo... udah bikin balon gua rusak... hah..."**

GF: "Mampus...(2)"

BB: " **Gak bakalan selamat lo..."**

...

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

...

Udah doa aja kalau tuh anak selamat.

 **[G. Golden Freddy]**

GF: "Dewa... kenapa saya enggak nemu uang saya?"

Author: "Wanjrit, sejak kapan elu punya agama."

GF: "Udah enggak usah ganggu SARA."

Author: "Terserah elu mau apa dah.. udah ah Author pengen mandi dulu. Gatel."

GF: "Betewe gua belum ngecek elu dah."

 **Glek**

Author: "Apaan sih enggak danta ih."

GF: "Kenapa? Takut... hoho... jangan-jangan elu ya yang nyuri uang gua?"

Author: ' _KHABOOOOORRRRR'_

 **Pluk**

GF: "Anjay apaan nih?"

Author: "Wanjer uang gua tercintah!"

GF: "HAHAHA ELU 'KAN YANG NYURI GUA MAH TAU! SINI. HIDUP ELO GAK BAKAL KELAR!"

Author: "WOY ANIMA LAEN! BHEEGAAAAALLL!"

GF: "Hah begal..?"

Semua Anima kecuali GF: "BHEEEGAAAL BROOOOOH!"

Freddy: "GUA BAGIAN KEPALA!"

BB: "BALON GUE MANA ANJRIT!"

Mangle: "DUIT NYA GUAAA!"

Chica: "APA-APAAN LO! GUA DUITNYA!"

Semua Anima kecuali GF: "16W##* ({?~ABCD1739a6QH~&]: "{~_{&" (?)

GF: "E... makk.."

Author: "IKUUTTTT! HUAYAAAAA!"

Semua kecuali GF: "BHEEEGAAL ANIMATROONIIIIK!"

...

Ya kelar hidupnya GF, _rest in peace Golden Freddy._

 **Author Note:** AHAHAHAHHA GAJE BENER, apaan dah uang GF ampe ilang segala, lagi sih nyari masalah mulu! Nih AZAB BUAT LOE *lempar batu ke GF* udah ah, dan mohon maaf jika da TYPO dan EYD yang gak danta ^-^

—Sign Sakinoyami Usagi


End file.
